In some multicarrier communication technologies, such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) systems and discrete multitone (DMT) systems, efforts are being made to achieve a higher overall communication throughput. In some instances, higher throughput is being achieved by increasing the bandwidth of multicarrier signals and/or increasing the number of subcarriers used within a multicarrier signal. In some OFDM-based wireless networking technologies, for example, techniques are being developed that allow several OFDM channels (e.g., several IEEE 802.11a channels) to be teamed together to achieve a higher throughput channel for a device. When such channel teaming is implemented, there is a possibility that other devices communicating on one or more of the teamed channels (e.g., within a neighboring basic service set (BSS) in a wireless network) may create interference within the teamed channel that can compromise the quality of the corresponding communication.